1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a memory module and a memory system, and more particularly, to a memory module that includes at least one memory device mounted on a support member and at least one connect terminal mounted on the support member a distance from an edge of the support member, and a memory system that includes the memory module.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a top plan view illustrating a conventional memory module. Referring to FIG. 1, a memory module 100 includes memory devices 10_1 through 10_8, such as semiconductor memory devices, mounted substantially linearly on a circuit board 110, e.g., a printed circuit board (PCB), and contact terminals 20, which may be located at the bottom edge of the circuit board 110. “Substantially linearly” as used herein is meant to indicate a linear or close to linear orientation.
FIG. 2 is a top plan view illustrating a conventional memory module that includes a buffer 220. Referring to FIG. 2, a memory module 200 includes memory devices 110_1 through 110_8, such as semiconductor memory devices, mounted on a circuit board 210, e.g., a printed circuit board, contact terminals 20 arranged at the bottom edge of the circuit board 210, and a buffer 220. The buffer 220 and the memory devices 110_1 through 110_8 are arranged substantially linearly on the circuit board 210. The buffer 220 may buffer data input to and output from each of the memory devices 110_1 through 110_8.
When the buffer 220 is mounted on the memory module 200 and interconnected with each of the memory devices 110_1 through 110_8, the length of the interconnections between the buffer 220 and each of the memory devices 110_1 through 110_8 is different. As a result, the performance of the memory devices 110_1 through 110_8 may deteriorate. For example, when the length of the interconnections between the buffer 220 and each of the memory devices 110_1 through 110_8 is different, skew may occur in the data input to and output from the memory devices 110_1 through 110_8.